


Goodnight and Go

by darkangel_silvermoon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Comfort fic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel_silvermoon/pseuds/darkangel_silvermoon
Summary: Eventually they’re gonna have to talk about it, right? The elephant in the room will not be ignored.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dusting off a fic from 2012. Where has the time gone? There will be smut later on. Hope you enjoy!!!

Derek yawns, stretching out on his couch as the credits scroll. Rain thrashes against the window; the wind rattles the panes of glass. Spencer shivers, drawing the throw closer to him. 

"I'm not sure how I feel about that ending… am I supposed to feel sympathy for the hebephiliac or the sadistic teenage girl? I mean"—

"Don't psychoanalyze the film—please." Derek laughs at the indignant look on Spencer’s face. 

"What? We do enough profiling at work; give your brain a rest Kid. Just enjoy it. " Derek ruffles Spencer’s hair, getting up to take out the dvd. Spencer takes note of the time.

"I'd better get going if I'm going to catch a"—

Derek’s eyes go wide.

"You are not going out there. It's raining cats out there."

"I'm pretty sure the correct idiom is 'it's raining cats and dogs.'" Spencer rolls his eyes as Derek sticks out his tongue.

" First- dogs are angels, so leave them out of this. Second, you’re staying the night." Derek puts simply. Spencer starts to protest, but Derek shoots him a look and his words die on his tongue as he sinks into the couch. Derek gives a satisfied smirk as he turns to put the movie back in its place in the collection; the news plays softly in the background.

Lighting sears the sky- hot white fingers scrape across the sky as rain lashes out. The crack of thunder is so loud it rattles in Spencer's chest.

There that distinct fizzle as everything that's connected to electricity shuts off. Spencer blinks- startled in the abrupt darkness and silence. Tendrils of fear quickly creep through him.

"Derek?" Spencer's voice a little high as he stares straight ahead, eyes struggling to adjust to the darkness. Spencer can make out Derek scrubbing his hand across his eyes.

"Pretty Boy, you alright?" Derek sighs. Spencer feels his cheeks heat- he's not afraid of the dark. He's not afraid of the dark. He's not…

"Kid?" Derek's voice tinted with worry as lightning heats the sky- revealing a horrified look on Spencer's paling face. Spencer tucks into himself- burrowing his face into his knees; wrapping his lanky arms around his legs.

"'m alright." Spencer mumbles. In the next bought of lightning, Derek can see Spencer trembling. Derek's chest feels too tight as he witnesses this- Spencer's quickening breaths the only other sound besides the sleight of rain cascading off the roof, the low rumble of thunder.

Derek moves- first to dig the candles out of the side table drawer and light them. Low amber lights flick the darkness away…shadows playing at the edges of their vision. It's not enough- but it's something.

Derek sinks into the space between Spencer and the end of the couch; grabbing another throw from the back of the sofa. He covers them both. Spencer's breathes a shaky breathe- shameful laughter clawing at his throat.

"It's okay Spencer." Derek shrugs Spencer's embarrassment off as he tucks the blanket under Spencer's feet, wrapping his arm around Spencer's waist. Something happens in his chest as he presses his lips to Spencer's temple- almost getting a mouthful of chestnut curls. Something in the back of his mind's telling him that he should not be enjoying touching Spencer this much…that there's something more to this- but Derek brushes the thoughts into the dark corners of his mind.

Derek squeezes Spencer close; Spencer's body relaxes a bit as he looks up at Derek.

"I'm pretty sure I'm crossing some guy code here…" His voice breathless as he attempts make light of the situation. Spencer presses himself into Derek's side.

"Pretty Boy- just sit back and enjoy it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butterflies are creepy af.

Derek stares at the ceiling as pink scales the walls of his living room. Spencer snuggles closer to Derek as they lay on the couch; Derek heart pounds as Spencer's breath puffs along his neck.

He curses himself to bits as he looks over at Spencer- soft features smoothed out in sleep.

_How in the hell did he get to this point? ___

____

__

Spencer shifts- fist curling in Derek's shirt; he blinks, eyes slowly sliding into focus.

"M'gan?" Spencer yawns.

"Mornin' Pretty Boy." Derek gives Spencer a smile. Spencer eyes widen when he realizes where he is.

"'m sorry." Spencer untangles his limbs from Derek's- blush creeping to his cheeks.

"'s alright." Derek whispers- throat constricting as Spencer moves away from him. Derek swipes at his eyes as they both sit up on the couch. He stifles a laugh as Spencer stretches out- putting him in the mind of a cat as a self-content look crosses Spencer's face.

Spencer's brow furrows – smile replaced quickly with a frown.

"What is it?" Concern creeps into Derek's voice.

"Nothing." Spencer stares at his hands settled in his lap.

"Come on, man- you know you can talk to me about anything." Derek places a hand on Spencer's shoulder. Spencer looks at Derek- lip caught between his lips. Derek lets his hand fall; Spencer shivers at the loss. He stares at his hands again.

"I shouldn't be afraid of the dark…" Spencer murmurs. Derek sighs- fingers tapping against his thigh instead of lacing their way in between Spencer's.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about- we're all afraid of something." Derek says. Spencer rolls his eyes.

"Okay- don't believe me?" Derek nudges Spencer in the shoulder.

"I'm not sayin' I'm afraid of them or anything; but butterflies are my thing. Butterflies creep me out." Derek says with the straightest face. Spencer's brow furrows even deeper.

"Are you serious?" Spencer's looks at Derek skeptically.

Derek shivers at the thought of…  
"I saw this documentary on insects on the Nat Geo- and…they magnified the damn thing's face like 500 times…and the wings and the antenna and those eyes man. Butterflies are creepy as hell." Derek shivers at the thought.

 

Spencer's eyebrows twitch as a small smile plays on the corneray of his mouth.

*Derek's dead serious* Spencer thinks.

"Lepidopterophobia." Spencer's voice hitches- he doesn't want to laugh. "The f-fear of b-butterflies or moths?" The words have trouble fumbling out of Spencer's mouth as he calms down. He nibbles on his bottom lip.

"What, no statistics or whatever to say that I'm nuts, kid?" Derek grouses. He ruffles Spencer's hair- planting a chaste kiss on his forehead.

Spencer sighs- relaxing against Derek's shoulder. He bats his lashes at him.

"You protect me from the dark- and I keep the butterflies away." Spencer smiles as Derek throws an arm around Spencer's shoulder- laughter rumbling through his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning they won’t talk about it. They never do. It’s just the way it works.

Spencer startles awake.

The swish of cars like an undertow- grabbing him and trying to lull him back to sleep. 

He looks around, the room unfamiliar in the pitch; hotel sheets grabbing him.

His eyes find focus as he stares at the figure in the next bed; Derek makes another soft noise-causing Spencer's heart to speed. That's what woke him.

"Derek?" Spencer whispers.

Derek hisses as he stares at the ceiling- "fuck!"

"Derek? You alright?" Spencer whispers as lights skate across the walls. He can make out Derek turning on his side, staring in Spencer's direction.

"Yeah." Derek says gruffly. "Just can't sleep." He says- his voice reflecting the weariness seeping from his bones.

"Why can't you…" Spencer props himself on his elbow- body nothing but aching lines and sore muscles.

"'s nothing, Kid. Just…some- It's alright, just go to sleep. We're catching the first plane out of here…just glad this damn case is over." Derek murmurs as he looks over at Spencer.

He knows Spencer's glaring at him. Derek sighs-the silence getting to him.

"Bad dream, alright- it's nothing…" Derek growls in defeat.

"What was it about?" Spencer pulls himself up into a sitting position- wrapping his arms around his legs, resting his chin on his knees

"About the case…losing you." Derek mumbles. His fingers pluck at a loose thread on the comforter. He hates that this happens more than he would ever admit. But in his defense- he worries about everyone..

Spencer's throat constricts 'til it's impossible to form words. Chest so tight, it is almost a hardship to breathe.

 

"I'm right here.'' Spencer rasps- catching hold of Derek's eyes glinting as they catch light from a passing car's headlights.

"I know, but…" Derek growls, voice rough as he clenches his fist. "It doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt when you're…gone." His voice small and broken in the quietness between the two.

"I'm right here." Spencer slips out of bed, hardwood cool against the pads of his feet. He makes his way to Derek's side of the room. He turns down Derek's sheets and gets into bed. "Okay?"

Derek feels the dip of the mattress; feels Spencer lying down. Derek's trembling hand pulls Spencer closer. Spencer snuggles in, pressing his back to Derek's front.

"Okay.” Derek sighs.

In the morning light, they're going to put this behind them; like they always do. As long as they don't mention it- don't speak a word when they wake- as one shuffles to the bathroom and the other busies themselves with preparing to go…as long as eyes don't meet and everything's buried safe in secrecy…it's alright.

Spencer reaches, taking Derek's hand and places it on his waist. Derek's warm hand settles, weighing Spencer down that much more.

Derek's breath hits the back of Spencer's neck.

"I'm not going anywhere." Spencer squeezes Derek's hand. Derek squeezes back- relaxing a little more.

Derek yawns.

"I worry…" Derek murmurs into the back of Spencer's head.

"I know- but I'm okay tonight. Just…get some rest ok?" Spencer whispers. Derek nods, letting out a shaky breath as he lets himself give in to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a routine. It’s broken. They’re going to have to talk about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mutual Masturbation.
> 
> If you no like. No read.
> 
> Thank you

Spencer's chest heaves as he sighs * _knowing_ * he's awake well before their wake up call.

His brow furrows as he tries to burrow himself deeper into the sheets; he's anchored by a warm arm slung around his waist and a hard-on poking his hip.

He's no worse for wear— he decidedly ignores the growing tent in his own pajama pants and tries to go back to sleep.

Derek shifts a little, and he lets out a small huff.

This is how it always is; Derek plastered to Spencer, and Spencer frustrated to bits because he can't touch…because there's a difference.

And Derek's hips will begin to rock; slow and steady…his breath puffing against Spencer's neck.

Heat seeping between cloth and skin as his breath begins to hitch- like it always does. Spencer bites his lips as his own cock strains against his underwear; stifling a moan at the friction that alone causes.

And Derek will tighten his grip on Spencer as he hunches harder; eyes tight as his pleasure mounts- and one of two things happen:

He'll let out a gasp, eyes flying open as he flings himself away from Spencer- stumbling out of the sheet's shameful grasp; he'll stagger his way to the bathroom to finish himself off- desperate pants and groans not quite muffled by a hotel door-

And Spencer breathlessly strokes himself to a finish- *hoping* Derek will give him enough time to right himself.

He always does; slipping back into bed and curling up next to Spencer again.

Or… Derek will shiver as his body stiffens; coming in his pants… And then he's back to sleep, heavily pressed against Spencer.

And Spencer will silently beg every known deity known to man for Derek not to wake as he slips a hand into the waistband of his pants and shorts- working himself to a finish as well.

Thank gids Derek's a heavy sleeper.

And in the morning, awkward silence follows as Derek detaches himself from Spencer, whatever happens.

And they go about their morning routines.

And they can never meet each other's eyes.

Only this time, Spencer can't take it- his skin crawling as Derek lets out a whimper, fingers curling around Spencer's slender waist, lighting on skin.

Spencer shifts away and Derek stops his grinding. 

Derek's eyes fly open at the change, worry flitting over his face.

Spencer licks his cracked lips as Derek searches his face.

Their mouths are open as breathes puff on heated faces.

Derek hand grips the pillow his arm is tucked under as Spencer inches closer, sliding a leg between Derek.

Spencer raises his brow, holding his breath as he shoots Derek a pleading look.

Derek nods- it’s okay.

Derek moans, shutting his eyes as his erection is met with an answering hardness.

He speeds up his thrusts as Spencer's soft grunts fill the room.

Their hearts jackhammer behind rib cages begging for freedom; their faces contorting in pleasure as their bodies stiffen- soft grunts and moans rumbling through their chests and throats as they coat the inside of their pants.

Derek opens his eyes first; his shaky hand slipping from Spencer's hip as he tries to catch his breath.

He takes in the sight of a trembling Spencer trying to slow his breathing as well.

Spencer's cheeks are pinked as he turns slowly; opening his eyes he stares at the ceiling.

His lips twitch in a small smile— that Derek can't possibly miss.

Derek brushes his fingertips against Spencer's cheek, swallowing hard.

He wastes no more time, slipping out of bed.

Spencer closes his eyes as the shower comes on; he can hear Derek sigh as the warm spray hits him.

They're going to have to talk about this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me that you're alright,  
> That everything is alright.

Reid slips his shoes off and tucks his feet under himself. Everyone settles on the jet- Morgan sits on the opposite end of the couch- tossing Reid a blanket before placing his headphones over his ears.

Morgan's stomach clenches as he catches Reid's gaze glance over him.

And in that moment Morgan remembers the flash of heat radiating from Reid's skin, the red flush blooming down his clavicle, the way his mouth opened as he squeezed his eyes shut, the way he slid a leg between Morgan's, grinding…

Morgan's jerked out of his reveries as Reid clears his throat. Morgan looks up to find a worried pulling on Reid's face. Reid looks around to make sure none of the team is paying attention to the pair. Everyone is lost in their own little bubbles- trying to distress and take a nap.

"Are we…okay?" Reid chances a whisper. Morgan arches his brow as he takes his headphones off.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Morgan says. Reid rolls his eyes.

Reid really has the urge to smack him right now.

And Morgan can tell.

"Um—you're not…weirded out at all?" Reid's voice shivers as he straightens up. Morgan stops to think…really think.

And he can honestly say that he's not.

"If I had a problem with it Pretty Boy, I would have stopped." Morgan reaches out to take Reid's hand; Reid stares at where their hands connect. Morgan squeezes Reid's hand before letting go.

"Are you alright?" Morgan's voice rumbles low. Reid's eyes flick up as he takes his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Yeah"—Reid's breath hitches, and Morgan can't help but reminded of this morning; Reid's breathless pants and desperate whines. Morgan takes notice that Reid shifts in his seat. Morgan licks his lips, cock stirring between his own legs.

"Reid…" Morgan grits as he tries to control his body's response. "I promise you, we'll have this conversation later. But right now, I think we better put this on hold, because in a minute, I won't be responsible for my actions." Morgan chuckles as Reid's eyes squeeze shut, stifling a laugh.

Reid smiles as he burrows his face into the crook of his arm; Morgan places his headphones on again.

Three more hours 'til they land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not sure if I should leave it here or not. Let me know what you’re thinking. Thank you for taking the time to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. Let me know what you think.


End file.
